Pick Me Up
by Kana94
Summary: Nous nous étions écris après Poudlard. Cela avait duré quelques temps, mais je n'étais pas du genre à alimenter une amitié à longue distance. C'était ce que je me disais quand mon regard tombait sur ses lettres étalées sur mon bureau... Et puis quand je voulais être parfaitement sincère avec moi même, je m'avouais que ça faisait trop mal, de vivre sans lui. OS


_Their words mostly noises  
Ghosts with just voices  
Your words in my memory  
Are like music to me  
I'm miles from where you are,  
I lay down on the cold ground  
I, I pray that something picks me up  
And sets me down in your warm arms  
_ _Set the fire to the third bar – Snow Patrol_

Je courais. J'étais essoufflée. Je n'avais encore jamais couru pour ma vie. C'est fou comme on se découvre des talents quand on doit sauver sa peau. C'est fou comme nos pieds semblent soudainement prendre conscience que tout dépend d'eux. C'est fou comme des muscles qu'on avait jamais senti auparavant se manifestent quand ils sont susceptibles de ne plus jamais servir.

Je sentais des larmes couler sur ma peau, rouler sur mes lèvres, les imbiber, s'infiltrer dans ma bouche dès que j'essayais d'inspirer un peu d'air pour continuer à avancer. La panique m'avait gagnée depuis longtemps. Je tournais la tête de tous les côtés pour essayer de m'extirper de là, de quitter cette scène d'horreur qui semblait se répéter à chaque coin de rue, mais j'avais beau avancer, le même tableau s'affichait devant mes yeux à chaque pas que je faisais.

Des gens morts sur les trottoirs ou au beau milieu des rues, des baguettes abandonnées ou brisées dans les égouts gorgés de pluie et du sang qui coulait depuis plusieurs minutes et semblait venir de divers endroits. Je suffoquais. Je plaquais mes mains sur mes oreilles dès que j'entendais un hurlement ou une explosion sans savoir si les cris provenaient de ma bouche ou de celle d'une nouvelle victime, et je continuais ma course folle.

De temps en temps, un mangemort apparaissait devant moi. Je le chassais d'un coup de baguette en espérant que cela suffirait, en espérant que je n'aurais pas à tuer car je ne voulais pas renoncer à cette humanité qui me différenciait d'eux et surtout, je ne voulais pas avoir à regarder la pile de corps qui s'étalait devant moi en me disant que j'avais participé à cette boucherie.

J'essayais de me calmer mais mon corps avait subi une telle poussée d'adrénaline lors de la première explosion, quand je sortais des Trois Balais, que mon cœur s'était mis à battre à une allure hallucinante que je ne parvenais pas à apprivoiser. Je m'étais découverte quand j'avais commencé à courir pour ma vie et pour celle des autres, quand j'avais empêché un mangemort de tuer une vieille dame en le pétrifiant, et quand j'avais mis un enfant à l'abri derrière une épicerie.

Je ne me pensais pas capable de faire quelque chose, mais comment aurais-je pu savoir ? Je n'avais jamais songé qu'une telle attaque aurait lieue. Je ne m'étais jamais imaginée qu'une horreur pareille puisse exister. Je n'avais jamais pensé qu'un jour, les mangemorts attaqueraient des innocents. Je croyais qu'ils continueraient à se focaliser sur les nés-moldus ou sur la petite bande de résistants qui affichaient publiquement leur opposition à Voldemort, mais ils l'avaient fait. Ils avaient franchi une nouvelle ligne ce jour là.

Je ne pensais même pas à m'arrêter pour reprendre ma respiration parce que je ne savais pas ce qui m'attendrait si je le faisais. J'avais peur qu'ils soient toujours derrière moi. Je les sentais toujours derrière moi, mais j'avais tort. Ils étaient partout. Ce n'était pas forcément moi qu'ils visaient, mais plus ils faisaient de victimes et plus ils étaient satisfaits.

Les cris étaient de plus en plus présents, d'intensité différentes, mais aucun moins déchirant que l'autre, et je comptais les victimes à chaque fois que j'en entendais un nouveau. Je me hâtais sans aller dans une direction particulière parce que je ne savais pas s'il fallait que je reste à Pré-Au-Lard ou que je parte.

M'en aller aurait été lâche, je le savais, mais ma raison me hurlait de le faire quand mon cœur m'implorait de m'occuper des gens qui essayaient de s'enfuir et qui n'y parvenaient pas. Je courais, simplement, en me disant que le destin me mènerait là où je devais aller, bien consciente que cela pourrait être six pieds sous terre.

Il faisait froid mais mon corps me semblait brûlant. De grosses gouttes de sueur coulaient de mon front, et mes vêtements commençaient à me coller à la peau. C'était désagréable, mais ce n'était rien comparée à la crainte que j'avais d'être recouverte de sang. Dans la nuit, je ne distinguais pas la couleur de mes vêtements, et je crois que de toutes façons, même s'il avait fait jour, je n'aurais pas eu le luxe de prendre le temps de vérifier.

J'espérais ne pas être blessée, mais je n'en savais trop rien. Mes pieds me faisaient mal parce que je filais à travers le village à une vitesse folle, mais c'était absolument tout ce que je ressentais. Si j'avais perdu un bras, je ne suis même pas sûre que je m'en serais rendue compte. Je pensais seulement à me défendre et à aider ceux qui se trouvaient sur mon chemin.

La brigade d'auror mettait beaucoup trop de temps à arriver. L'Ordre du Phénix aussi. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il se passait. Personne ne semblait pouvoir transplaner. J'avais déjà essayé une bonne dizaine de fois d'aller chercher de l'aide, et toutes mes tentatives s'étaient soldées par un échec. Je me sentais enfermée, bloquée, et cette situation m'angoissait d'avantage. Je n'avais que mes jambes...

...Mes jambes, et ma tête. On m'avait rabâché à l'école que j'étais trop studieuse pour mon bien, trop sérieuse pour celui des autres, et parfois aussi trop discrète. C'était sûrement vrai, d'une certaine façon, mais c'était les facettes de ma personnalité que j'avais besoin que les autres voient, ce n'était pas celles qui étaient les plus représentatives de ma personne.

Personne ne se méfiait de l'intellectuelle sage et réservée et cela s'était avéré pratique. Pas parce que j'avais des tas de conneries en tête, mais parce que j'avais besoin, parfois, d'être intrépide, d'être libre, d'oublier les règles, et jamais personne ne soupçonnait la gentille préfète d'enfreindre le règlement.

Pourtant, je l'avais fait. Je l'avais fait plusieurs fois, et je m'en étais toujours tirée sans encombre. Cette fois encore, j'avais besoin de m'en sortir. Après avoir réfléchi à toute allure, j'avais décidé de faire demi-tour, de slalomer entre les appartements, de passer dans les ruelles les plus sombres, et de me lancer dans le sprint le plus mémorable de ma vie jusqu'à la cabane hurlante.

J'avais découvert le secret de Rémus Lupin en Sixième année, et quelques mois plus tard, James Potter me montrait comment pénétrer à l'intérieur de l'habitation condamnée qui était, en apparence, hermétique au monde extérieur et ce, sans utiliser le passage secret de Poudlard. Il suffisait de passer au travers du jardin laissé à l'abandon, et de tapoter sur quelques lattes de bois avec sa baguette. Celles-ci se retournaient juste le temps que vous les franchissiez pour entrer dans le petit salon.

Rien n'avait changé depuis la dernière fois que j'y avais pénétré. Le mobilier en miettes, les cadavres de bouteilles, et les toiles d'araignée auraient dû rendre l'endroit peu accueillant, mais je ressentis un indicible soulagement dès que l'odeur familière qui flottait dans l'air remonta jusque dans mes narines.

C'était celle des garçons. Je ne savais pas différencier celle de Sirius de celle de Rémus, ou celle de Rémus de celle de Peter, mais je reconnaissais celle de James. Mélangée à toutes les autres, elle me donna du courage, celui qu'ils avaient tous les quatre, celui dont ils faisaient preuve tous les mois, à chaque fois qu'ils se rendaient ici, car je n'avais plus de doute maintenant, ils continuaient à occuper les lieux lors des pleines lunes.

Il me semblait que James était parti travailler en France quelques mois plus tôt, et je me demandais si son parfum ne s'était pas carrément incrusté dans les murs depuis qu'ils venaient ici, car je n'avais pas d'autre explication quant au fait que je puisse le distinguer parmi les autres alors qu'il n'avait probablement pas mis les pieds à Pré-Au-Lard depuis un long moment.

Nous nous étions écris après Poudlard. Cela avait duré quelques temps, mais je n'étais pas du genre à alimenter une amitié à longue distance. C'était ce que je me disais quand mon regard tombait sur ses lettres étalées sur mon bureau... Et puis quand je voulais être parfaitement sincère avec moi même, je m'avouais que ça faisait trop mal, de vivre sans lui.

Je filai rapidement à travers la pièce, descendis les quelques marches d'un escalier qui grinçait, et ouvrit la trappe qu'il m'avait montrée quelques années plus tôt. Le tunnel à l'intérieur était assez long et peu praticable, mais je n'avais pas le luxe de chipoter. Il y avait des vies en jeu ce soir là, et chercher de l'aide était impératif.

J'écorchai mes genoux plusieurs fois sur des cailloux, des racines, ou des bouts de verre, confondant probablement vitesse et précipitation, et lorsque j'en distinguai enfin le bout, je jetai un sort d'immobilité sur le saule cogneur pour pouvoir traverser le parc de Poudard sans me faire écraser par les énormes branches de l'arbre.

Encore une fois, je me mis à courir. Mes jambes semblaient ne plus vouloir me porter, et je manquai de m'écrouler un nombre incalculable de fois. Le château était sinistre la nuit, éclairé seulement par quelques lanternes qui flottaient dans l'air froid. J'espérais secrètement ne croiser aucun élève. Je savais qu'ils n'avaient aucune idée de ce qu'il se passait dehors, et je voulais que cela reste comme ça.

Je me souvenais de mon adolescence ici et de l'impression constante de sécurité que j'avais dans cet endroit que j'avais considéré comme ma maison pendant sept longues années. L'inconscience, c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux quand on était élève à Poudlard. Le monde autour du château pouvait sombrer sans que nous soyons au courant, et c'était un luxe que je ne pouvais plus m'offrir. L'ignorance était sous-estimée. Parfois, c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux.

Cependant, la priorité n'était pas d'être discrète, mais rapide, alors je m'élançai dans les escaliers et atteignis rapidement le deuxième étage. Je longeai les armures, passai devant le bureau du professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, et m'arrêtai dans un couloir qui ne contenait qu'une gargouille. Je n'étais entrée dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore que lors de rares occasions quand j'étais élève.

La plupart du temps pour transmettre les comptes rendus des préfets avec James. C'était notre rôle de préfets-en-chef, et nous l'avions pris à cœur, même si nous n'avions pas toujours été exemplaires nous-même.

Je m'avançai devant la statue, et listai un nombre de confiseries incroyables jusqu'à ce que la gargouille ne pivote pour dévoiler un escalier en colimaçon. J'espérai qu'Albus Dumbledore soit dans son bureau car je n'avais aucune idée de l'endroit où je pourrais le trouver s'il n'y était pas, et j'avais besoin de lui. Le monde magique avait besoin de lui.

Il n'était pas si tard, probablement aux alentours de vingt trois heures quand je pénétrai à l'intérieur de la pièce circulaire, et je fus surprise lorsque je manquai de percuter le directeur de Poudlard qui s'élançait vers les escaliers.

« Lily Evans ! Vous venez de...  
\- Pré-Au-Lard, je complétai rapidement. Il y a une attaque, il est impossible de transplaner, les aurors n'arrivent pas, l'Ordre non plus, professeur, il faut absolument faire quelque chose ! Je débitai à toute allure.  
\- J'ai reçu un hibou d'une connaissance sur les lieux. Nous n'avons pas le temps d'épiloguer, j'ai prévenu le plus de membres de l'Ordre que je le pouvais, ils devraient arriver de tous côtés, allons-y ! »

Nous quittâmes Poudlard dans la hâte pour rejoindre le paysage de chaos que je venais de laisser derrière moi. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à tous ces élèves qui étaient tombés dans un sommeil profond et qui se réveilleraient demain comme je l'avais fait un jour de sixième année, sans parent. Mon cœur était serré dans ma poitrine, j'avais l'impression que l'horreur était infinie.

Quand nous atteignîmes Pré-Au-Lard, l'aide n'était pas encore arrivée. Nous dûmes nous battre côte à côte, essayer de repousser le plus de mangemorts possible sans faire attention aux corps mutilés étalés à nos pieds. Jamais au cours de ma vie je n'avais éprouvé autant de peur, jamais je n'avais tant tenu à ma vie, jamais je n'avais savouré chaque inspiration comme si elle était la dernière.

Le premier sort qui m'atteignit fut un petrificus totalus. Je m'effondrai devant la porte des Trois Balais, incapable de bouger le moindre membre, mais très consciente de ce qu'il se passait, je vis d'étranges lumières passer au dessus de moi. Je réalisai quand j'entendis des voix familières qu'il s'agissait de membres de l'Ordre du Phénix.

Le deuxième sort qui m'atteignit fut un doloris. J'eus l'impression que mon corps se déchirait lentement, que ma peau éclatait à tout endroit, que mes os fondaient comme s'ils avaient été recouverts d'acide, et le cri que je poussai m'effraya moi même. J'eus la sensation d'être partie loin, très loin, au point de me demander si je n'étais pas morte.

J'entendais pourtant ce qu'il se passait autour de moi, mais c'était comme si je n'appartenais même plus à mon corps. Des bruits de pas se rapprochaient à toute allure, et bientôt, la musique douce de la voix de James Potter parvint à mes oreilles. Il n'y avait aucun doute, j'étais partie. J'étais morte. J'étais quelque part, bloquée entre l'enfer et le paradis.

J'avais chaud, mais les pavés froids et humides de la rue me glaçaient le dos. C'était paradoxal, mais peut-être que c'était à cela que ressemblait la mort, à un mélange d'incohérences, d'anomalies, et de chaos...

La torture dura un moment, et puis mon corps quitta les pavés dans une paire de bras chauds. On disait « Emmenez la ! Emmenez la ! ». Je n'entendais plus que cela, et je ne réalisai qu'on parlait de moi que lorsque le vent fouetta mon visage et que des secousses régulières m'indiquèrent que la personne qui me portait était en train de courir. J'essayai d'ouvrir les yeux. En vain. La douleur était encore vive et elle était de trop, j'étais en train de perdre connaissance.

Je reconnus immédiatement l'immense pièce dans laquelle je me réveillai. Je ne devais pas m'être assoupie longtemps car je ressentais encore la douleur du dernier sort que l'on m'avait jeté, et je grimaçai en tentant de me redresser.

« Tu ne devrais pas. »

La voix de James Potter m'arrêta dans mon élan. Je tournais la tête juste assez pour l'apercevoir, debout à quelques mètres de là. Il semblait s'être stoppé net. Il tenait une serviette éponge humide dans une main et l'autre pendait simplement à côté de son corps comme s'il ne savait plus quoi en faire.

Je fermai les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration. Il ne pouvait pas être là. Il ne devait pas être là. Il était supposé être en France. J'avais envie de croire que tout cela était réel, mais j'étais dévastée à la simple pensée de rouvrir les yeux et de constater que je divaguais, alors je restai immobile et j'essayai de me concentrer sur les bruits de pas qui se rapprochaient de mon lit. Etaient-ils imaginés, eux aussi ?

Quelque chose d'humide tomba sur mon front et me fit légèrement tressauter, mais une main posée sur mon bras me rassura. Le parfum familier que j'avais senti dans la cabane hurlante ne mit qu'une seconde à m'envelopper totalement, et ma mâchoire se crispa. Tout me paraissait cruellement vrai. Je tâtai le linge sur mon front à l'aveuglette et fronçai les sourcils.

« Mme Pomfresh est retournée se coucher, elle m'a dit que ça pourrait te soulager. Tu as de la fièvre. Rien d'étonnant, avec ce temps... »

Cette fois, j'ouvrai les yeux. Ils tombèrent instantanément dans les siens. Il s'était assis à côté de mon lit, et je pouvais jurer qu'il était bien là mais je n'arrivais pas à y croire. J'avalai ma salive de travers, me mis à toussoter, et il me tendit immédiatement le verre d'eau laissé sur la table de chevet. J'en avalai une gorgée sans le quitter des yeux, et il reprit la parole.

« Est-ce que tu peux parler ? »

Je le sentais inquiet. Je l'observai pendant un court instant, cherchant à tout prix quelque chose qui pourrait m'indiquer que tout cela était une énorme mascarade, mais je ne trouvai pas. Il était exactement tel que je m'en souvenais. Ses cheveux étaient un peu plus longs que quand nous étions à Poudlard, mais beaucoup moins que ceux de Sirius Black, et je distinguais dans son regard grave quelque chose de plus léger que tout ce à quoi la guerre m'avait habituée. Merlin, j'aurais pu le regarder ainsi pendant des heures.

« Est-ce que je suis en train d'halluciner ? »

Ma propre voix, un peu plus rauque que d'habitude, me surprit moi même. James haussa les épaules et esquissa un sourire espiègle qui me ramena immédiatement une ou deux années plus tôt. Le temps resta délicieusement suspendu entre nous. Je ne pouvais plus croire qu'il n'était qu'une invention de mon esprit.

« Peut-être. Le doloris que tu as pris était costaud, me répondit-il. »

J'inspirai profondément et l'observai sous toutes les coutures. Il y avait un peu de sang sur son pull, juste au niveau de l'épaule, à peu près là où ma tête aurait dû se trouver s'il était celui qui m'avait amenée ici comme je le suspectais, alors je traçai le contour de mon propre visage avec mes doigts jusqu'à trouver cet endroit où mon propre sang avait séché.

« Tu es vraiment là ? je lui demandai en clignant plusieurs fois des yeux.  
\- On dirait bien.  
\- Est-ce que c'est parce que j'ai de la fièvre, que je te vois ?  
\- Je pense que c'est surtout parce que je suis assis à côté de toi, répondit-il sarcastiquement avant d'afficher un sourire à la fois moqueur et amusé.  
\- Tu es en France.  
\- Non. »

Cette fois, il détourna les yeux et je vis ses muscles se crisper un peu. Il semblait s'en vouloir, mais je n'avais aucune idée de ce qui pouvait le pousser à agir comme s'il avait commis une faute.

« Je n'y suis jamais allé, reprit-il. Je... J'aurais dû te le dire.  
\- Tu veux dire que tu étais là ? Tout ce temps, tu étais toujours là, et tu... »

Je fus incapable de poursuivre. J'avalai douloureusement ma salive et me maudis intérieurement de sentir mes yeux s'humidifier. C'était probablement la fièvre... Ou la guerre... Je n'en sais rien... Quelque chose, en tout cas, mettait mes nerfs à rude épreuve et me rendait plus émotive que ce que je montrais habituellement.

« Tu as arrêté d'écrire... je lui reprochai quand je sentis que j'étais prête à parler sans que ma voix ne vrille stupidement dans les aigus.  
\- Tu as arrêté de répondre, répliqua t-il sur le même ton.  
\- Parce que je croyais que tu étais parti ! »

Son regard restait figé sur un bout de drap qu'il tripotait nerveusement et cela me rendait malade. J'avais envie qu'il voie que j'étais bouleversée par sa révélation et que je ne comprenais pas comment il avait pu passer tout ce temps ici sans rien me dire. J'avais l'impression d'avoir raté quelque chose, de m'être trompée quelque part, et je me sentais ridicule. Il ne tenait pas autant à moi que je tenais à lui.

« L'Ordre a... Ce n'est sûrement pas une excuse, Lily, mais... Ils ont découvert que ma famille était en danger. Vraiment. Voldemort en a fait sa priorité... Le professeur Dumbledore voulait que nous restions cachés. Moi, spécialement, car mes parents sont utiles au ministère. Je n'étais pas vraiment d'accord avec ça. Je leur ai dis qu'ils ne pouvaient pas me garder enfermé indéfiniment et que je n'allais certainement pas mentir à mes amis, alors ils ont mis Sirius au courant, puis Rémus et Peter l'ont su. Je pense qu'ils se sont dis que je serais plus docile si mes amis me rendaient visite. Ils n'avaient pas totalement tort, leur plan a tenu jusqu'à aujourd'hui... expliqua t-il en esquissant un demi sourire qui se transforma rapidement en grimace. »

Je restai de marbre pendant un moment, me contentant de laisser traîner mes yeux sur son visage tendu. Rien de ce qu'il venait de me confier n'était rassurant mais je sentis un infime soulagement s'emparer de moi et je m'en voulus aussitôt. Il n'avait pas arrêté de m'écrire par choix mais par obligation. Et puis, soudainement, sans que je ne m'y attende, la douleur, l'anxiété, l'incompréhension reprit le dessus.

« Sirius pouvait le savoir, mais pas moi ? »

Mon ton de reproche me surprit autant que lui. Il me fixa étrangement pendant une minute avant de sa caler plus profondément dans sa chaise et de soupirer.

« J'ai pensé à leur demander de te tenir au courant, mais... Je me suis dit que tu n'avais pas besoin de savoir.  
\- Pas besoin de savoir ? je répétai en me redressant avec fougue et en lâchant un gémissement douloureux lorsque mon corps me rappela que je n'étais pas allongée dans l'infirmerie de Poudlard pour rien.  
\- Tu devrais rester allongée.  
\- Tu devrais arrêter de croire que tu sais exactement de quoi j'ai besoin. »

Le silence tomba entre nous... Un silence lourd et infernal comme je n'en avais jamais vécu. Je lui en voulais tellement... Et il était là, ses jolis yeux bruns à présent tristement vissés aux miens comme s'il était sûr que cela suffirait à me convaincre qu'il n'avait jamais pensé à mal. Je n'en pouvais plus, de toutes ces choses que l'on pensait et que l'on ne se disait pas.

« J'ai besoin de toi. »

J'avais expiré les mots comme si j'espérais un peu qu'il ne les entende pas, mais je savais qu'il était nécessaire de les lui dire. J'avais failli mourir en ne lui laissant que quelques parchemins, et je me rendais compte que ce n'étais pas assez. S'il pensait que je n'avais pas besoin de savoir qu'il était en danger, c'était parce qu'il n'avait véritablement aucune idée de ce qu'il se passait dans ma tête quand il était avec moi.

Il continua à m'observer, puis il enveloppa ma main dans les siennes et laissa tomber son front contre mon poignet en soupirant. J'eus l'impression à ce moment là qu'il attendait d'entendre les quelques mots que je venais de prononcer depuis longtemps.

« Si tu disparais encore et que tu répètes ça à qui que ce soit, je prétendrais simplement que c'est la fièvre qui a parlé, je le prévins en fronçant les sourcils. »

Je l'entendis lâcher un rire et une seconde plus tard, il relevait la tête. La tristesse avait disparu de son visage et je retrouvai son regard espiègle, celui qui me ramenait à nos années Poudlard, aux moments les plus rassurants de ma vie.

« Mais ce n'est pas la fièvre, n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Non, répondis-je simplement. »

Je fus probablement trop faible pour le repousser ou pour me sentir coupable une seule seconde d'être en train de lui refiler mes microbes quand il m'embrassa. Ce fut la première fois de la journée que je n'eus pas l'impression de devoir me battre pour continuer à vivre, d'être à bout de force, de suffoquer, ou de me sentir épiée, pourchassée... J'étais en sécurité. Il était là, avec moi, en vie, et plus aucune crainte ne semblait légitime.

 **Hey hey, tout d'abord, merci à tous ceux qui me lisent, et aussi à ceux qui me laissent des petits mots gentils.  
Ensuite, comme j'ai bientôt terminé Truth Or Dare, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer vos requêtes de OS, je ne vous promets rien mais je pourrais sûrement en publier certaines, je l'ai déjà fait :) 3**


End file.
